Full Ark: It Feels Like Christmas
by Trickster91
Summary: Sixth in the Full Ark series. The Autobot crew is getting ready for the holiday season, plus getting ready for some new arrivals as well. And what exactly is a Charlie Chaplin tree?


**Full Ark: It Feels Like Christmas**

**Here is the sixth installment of the Full Ark series. Here the Ark is getting festive and plus getting ready for the arrival of a certain group of mechs. **

**Once again I own nothing but Jen, Noshe (pronounced Nosh. The 'e' is silent), and the plot and other characters that belong to Hasbro. I don't own the song either. Kudo points if you guess what movie it's from.**

**Jen: 16**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**Orn: Two weeks**

**Klik: One second**

**Cycle: One hour**

**&&&**

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir_

_It's going home and getting warm by the fire_

Red Alert was about to loose his patience. Inferno so far has kept him calm, but it wasn't lasting. If he heard one more of those Christmas carols outside of the monitor womb doors, he would literally kick the organic, and her yipping fox, outside of the Ark. It wasn't that bad, that was until the Twin Terrors decided to join in on the songs. At least the human knew the words.

"Cheer up Red buddy." Inferno merrily put in. "I'll get you a nice warm cup of energon. That'd make anybot feel good."

"I'll feel better when this infernal war is over, and the humans are at peace with each other. That way, a certain _somebody_ could leave me alone."

The red fire truck gave a laugh. "Aw, don't be that way. Jenny likes you."

The security director gave a huff. "She sure has a funny way of showing it."

"You're just stress is all."

"And who wouldn't be? With this human holiday coming up, the Ark is getting festive, the girl's brother is bringing his squadron over, plus with-"

"Kup coming to Earth?" Inferno put in.

Red Alert just glared at him. "It's not Kup I'm worried about, it's the Wreckers that are coming with him, along with a couple other new recruits as well."

The fire truck gave a yawn. "What are you getting at?"

"They have never scene a human before."

There was a slight pause and an 'oh' from his friend. "You're worried about Jenny aren't you?"

"She is under the Ark's protection, and the Ark is under _my_ protection. It is my job to make sure there are no mishaps."

"There won't be any mishaps with Kup there. Springer will make sure the Wreckers don't act up as well."

"Oh please, Springer is a walking joke!"

Inferno went to the door. "I'll get you an extra large ration."

Red Alert waved his arm, not really caring. "What ever makes you happy." The door slide shut then. A minute after Inferno left, there was another commotion outside the doors. With an irritated sigh, the Lamborghini got up and went to the door. When opened it, he was greeted with an interesting sight.

Jen was straddling Noshe while her right arm was halfway in the turbo fox's mouth. Noshe was obviously trying to get away from her.

"Give it back Noshe!"

"And what, may I ask, are you doing?" They both looked up at the officer. Noshe slipped out of Jen's grasps and went to Red Alert's feet. There, he started doing a hacking motion until a whole mesh of unprocessed energon splashed at Red's feet.

With picky fingers, the security director picked up, of what looked like, a small piece of fabric. He then saw Jen hesitantly approach, looking a tad ill at ease with the mess.

"Umm…that's my bra."

He threw the defiled bra at her, which hit her face with a wet smack, and instantly regretted doing that. For as soon as it hit her, Jen did an 'Oh God' and released her stomach acids on his feet as well.

He never hated the human so much as just now.

Just then Inferno came by with a cup of energon. He looked at the sorry sight. "Oh dear."

Let's just say that human was damn lucky that Inferno was there.

_It's true where ever you find love_

_It feels like Christmas_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"What do you think?"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"If I get another peep out of you Hot Rod, then I will personally jettison you out!"

The young red-orange mech sat down to his corresponding seat. "Come on Kup, I've been sitting here for four cycles!"

"I've been in here for five and you don't see me complaining." Springer put in.

Hot Rod waved his hand dismissively. "That's because you're getting older."

"Hey! I'm a lot younger than Kup!"

"Everybody is younger than Kup!"

Kup did himself a face palm. Primus, he hated it when people discussed his age in defense. He then spoke. "You two, shut it, unless you're Blurr." He couldn't complain too much. At least the rest of the Wreckers were quiet.

For now anyway.

Both Hot Rod and Springer looked towards Blurr and the quiet white gunless mech he was sitting next to. The speeder gave them a cheeky smile.

"Oh sure," Hot Rod started. "You're silent now, but I bet my half orn of energon goodies you're going to be speaking when we get to Earth."

The blue mech gave a chuckle. "I'll-be-expecting-those-goodies-when-we-land."

The younger mech's optics widened. He just lost his goodies by speaking too soon. "Not unless I eat them before we land!"

Blurr zoomed after their youngest member. "No-you-don't!"

So the rough housing began, again. Kup shook his head in annoyance. Off to the side, the white mech gave a chuckle. "Like a bunch of sparklings."

"Sparklings with ammo." Said the gunless mech.

"Yeah. Now all I need is for them to start backfiring, then I got myself a fearless crew."

"I don't know about that Kup. Roadbuster has been backfiring since we passed the Quax hyper jump."

Kup allowed himself a small smile. "Welcome to the team Drift. If you think you're not bored now, then you'll never know what it's like once we're at the Ark."

Drift smiled. "I look forward to meeting the Earth team."

_A cup of kindness that we share with another_

_A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother_

Jen looked around her nearly finished room. What should have taken at most a week, was taking about six weeks to do. Originally Prowl wanted a small, never used, storage room to be Jen's own. Of course Red Alert stated that that would be a safety hazard and also mentioned that the room was being saved for a 'just in case there should be storage.' Her guardian tried to reason with the security director, but Red Alert had suddenly pulled a 'there will be more mechs coming soon anyway' and logic won out in Prowl, so the storage room was a no-go. Then Sideswipe had to jokingly put in that they might as well throw her in a utility closet. To her horror, Red Alert thought that was a good idea and went to speak with Prowl. So it was set.

The closet was a lot bigger then Jen had imagined. It was nice and roomy, for a human anyway, and by looking at the vents, Jen felt she could use it to her advantage.

The real problem occurred when it came with how to decorate it. Jen already had a type of a game plan and (apparently) so did Jazz. Now, Jazz didn't mean to be difficult, he only wanted the teen to have a room that was up to standards. They couldn't paint the walls because of the type of metal alloy the room was made out of, so the only way to decorate it was with shelves, posters, that sort of thing. She didn't want a whole lot of posters in her room, especially if those said posters were that of the Jonas Brothers.

It got to the point where Noshe bit Jazz on the ankle to get the message across. Then Grimlock stuck half of his body through the door and gave her a blow up picture of the first 'Land Before Time' movie. He wanted Jen to put on one of the walls, but Jen just told him to put it up on his room. Long story short, Grimlock won to her dismay.

As Jen looked around the room, she gave a small nod of approval. Now she has to do one other thing…

_In all the places you find love_

_It feels like Christmas_

"Why couldn't you guys get a smaller tree?" Jen asked while trying to put an angel on the tip of the tree. Bluestreak was holding her up, giving the teen extra leverage. Jen often had to brush the hair on her left side back, since it lacked a barrette that her right side held.

"It was the only one that looked healthy and sturdy enough." The gunner defended. "There was one that looked like a Charlie Chaplin tree, besides this was the only tree that Brawn wasn't making snide remarks about."

Brawn was standing on the ground, making sure the girl wouldn't fall down. "Hey now! Leave me out of this!"

"And you mean Charlie Brown, Blue." Finally! The angel was on! It had lovely honey blond hair that flowed to her breast. Her gown was flowing smoothly down with a tint of teal on her white dress. He collar held gold sparkles, as well as a candle in each hand.

Bluestreak sat Jen down and the three of them gazed at the tree admirably. "Shouldn't this tree have a star instead?"

"No." She casually put in. "Though most families have star toppers, I have been brought up with angels. Stars are pretty, but to me, angels are beautiful and they're a sign of hope."

"Hope." Brawn snorted. "That seemed to die stellar cycles ago."

"I don't think it did, Brawn. There's always hope."

Brawn shot the grey mech a glare. "Prove it."

"Wouldn't the Decepticons have won already if there wasn't hope?" Jen asked. "As long as there's a resistance somewhere, there's always a chance."

"It may be, but!" The minibot shook a finger at her. "We need a miracle. And unless you can come up with one, 'hope' is very slim."

Bluestreak shuffled his feet a bit. "Kup and the Wreckers are coming."

"They're not miracles, they're reinforcements! And hope isn't even on my mind when I look at their ugly mugs."

Jen cocked her head in confusion. "I've heard of Kup, but who are the Wreckers?"

"Our last resort." Brawn stated. "They are the ones who we call in when we need to get the job done."

"And I assume they get the job done?"

"Slag yeah! You can tell how big the job was by the size of the mess!"

"Hence the name _Wreck_ers". The Datsun added.

Something dawned on Brawn's facial features for he started cursing up a storm. "Sweet slaggin' motherboard fragger!"

"Watch your language Brawn." Mirage entered the rec room, energon cube in hand. "You're in the presence of a lady."

The minibot gave a snort. "Quit charm schooling her. She's well aware of what happens when she hangs around with soldiers. Though," He gave Jen an apologetic look. "Pardon my potty mouth, but I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"The Wreckers never had contact with a human." Mirage stated. Brawn gave the spy a dirty look when he said, "It's not my fault you have a loud mouth."

Jen went to sit on Bluestreak's shoulder when she said. "So I take it I should avoid them for a time."

Mirage gave her a steady look. "Just stay with Perceptor."

"Or you if you really want them to stay away, you can always risk going into Wheeljack's lab." Blue gave a small laugh. "Any 'bot with common sense will know better than to enter."

Brawn gave a huff and looked at the girl. "You just hang out with us minibots and we'll ensure your safety."

Jen fondle with her arm bracelets, thinking. _Does that mean that Keith and his squad's visit is canceled? And that the Autobots' won't experience their first Christmas?_ "So there won't be any Christmas parties?"

"What? No party?" Everyone looked to see Blaster come in. "And after I worked so hard to get all these jams? I don't think so!"

Just then, Jen's comm.. link beeped. She checked the time. "I have to go by Perceptor."

"I'll take you there." Bluestreak said as he started walking off with Jen.

After they left, the remaining 'bots heard a distinct noise of a ship engine.

"Sounds like the cavalier has arrived." Blaster stated.

Brawn crossed his arms. "Joy."

_It is the season of the heart_

_A special time of caring_

_The ways of love made clear_

"It's great seeing you again Kup." Optimus greated the older mech. Kup, Springer, Prowl, and Jazz were all in the Prime's office.

The green mech took the cygar he was sucking on out of his mouth. "You ain't a sight for sore optics either kid. So tell me, what have the 'Cons been up to?"

Jazz gave a smirk. "What haven't they been up to? Stealing the Earth's energy, causing worldwide panic with the natives, and always seemingly gettin' more powerful."

"What else is new?" Springer put in. "You called us here for a reason. Get to the point."

"Easy kid." Kup added. He then looked at Prime. "Well?"

"Because of the war we brought here, it's been causing a rift between the humans. There is a civil war among our own."

"We aren't peacemakers Prime." Kup said flatly.

"The point is," Prowl started. "The sooner we defeat the Decepticons, and win this war, the sooner we can make amends with the human race."

The triple changer gave a huff. "Why should we care what goes on with the humans? Their little civil war is their own problem."

"Their 'little war' is preventing what few allies we have from aiding us sufficiently." Optimus put in. "and we can use all the help we can get."

Unamused, Springer cocked a brow ridge. "You're accepting help from carbon based midgets? You? The great Optimus Prime?"

Kup, at this point, boxed Springer in the audio receptors. "Watch your tone Springer!"

"Come on guys. It's almost Christmas. Let's just get along for awhile." Jazz gave a small smile.

Kup and Springer both looked at each other then glanced towards Prime.

"It's a human holiday that is approaching. We are having a get together on the Eve of Christmas."

Springer gave a snort. "You're right. You guys need all the help you can get."

For another hour and a half, the mechs were briefing their current situation when there was a commotion and a shrill scream of pain. They all ran to an adjacent hallway to see two of Springer's Wreckers, Twin Twist and Topspin, dangling something in their hand.

Jen was dangled upside down, her face contorted in pain. Noshe was furiously snapping at the two mechs. His fangs were buried deeply into the ankle of the girl's tormentor.

Oblivious to the commanders, the mech being bitten yelped. "Topspin! Get this glitch off me!"

Jazz and Prowl were the first to react to the situation. The special ops agent jabbed the offending mech, Twin Twist, in a certain area, which would be the actual equivalent to pressure points, which released Jen, who was then caught in the safety of Prowl's hand.

She was clutching her left knee in pain, and started crying. Prowl brought her to his chest. Optimus approached Topspin, who was trying to pry the turbo fox's teeth from his friend's ankle. He immediately steeped back when he saw Prime approach.

"Noshe." Optimus ordered. "Release him."

The fox stopped his struggle. Yellow optics intently looking at cool blue ones. Noshe starts opening his mouth, but then his optics widen in terror. He then starts yanking his head back to no avail.

"Looks like his teeth are too far in." Kup stated.

"What!" Twin Twist shouted. "Get this blasted thing off me!"

Jazz crossed his arms. "Serves ya right. Messin' with our girl anyway."

"What's your point?" The mech countered. "Let her guardian worry about her."

"I _am_ her guardian." Both mechs looked at the second in command in pure horror. Since when Prowl take in a ward? Prowl!" Of all mechs! And if that wasn't the problem, it was what he said…No, scratch that. It was _how_ he said that one sentence that brought chills to Twin Twist and Topspin.

Prowl looked around to see a crowd gathering. "I'll be taking Jenifer to Ratchet. And I expect you two in my office once Noshe has been relieved." With that, he walked away, doorwings stiff.

"You mechs are an embarrassment." Kup flatly said. Springer slapped his own face, purely at a lost for words.

"Poor Noshe." Twin Twist gave Jazz a dirty look.

_It is the season of the spirit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year_

Jen was slowly walking back to her room. A very ticked off Noshe trotted at her side. He was snarling at everyone passing by. Not that she could blame him. She gave him the biggest hug in his life, after Ratchet set her bad knee in place, for his unconventional loyalty.

That Autobot, Twin Twist, had damaged her knee by joggling her around too roughly(plus all the while debating whether or not she was a female). As if being human wasn't bad enough, she had to have a bad knee as well! Oh how she hated being more fragile than the norm. It wasn't fair! It was her knee that often made her feel useless. At least she wasn't useless to Perceptor. Like Bluestreak, the microscope was a total sweetheart.

It was Christmas season, so Jen had to cheer up. Now that she was in minimal pain, she could now laugh at what had passed. Like her mother told her, "If you don't laugh, you cry." Boy was that saying true. Ratchet had a total fit when Prowl came in with her. He was roving around like an angry gorilla, so much so, that Jen almost expected the medic to slap his chest. After setting her knee back, Ratchet put on a knee brace and gave her Advil. He made her lay down for an hour in the med bay, until she was able to put pressure on her leg. Right when she left with Noshe, Jen could of sworn she heard Ratchet say, "I can't wait till I get to tend to his ankle."

They continued walking when Jen heard a gurgle. It was coming from Noshe. "Oh you poor thing. You must be hungry. I better feed you first."

Noshe quickly zoomed and Jen found herself sitting on his back. "Heh-heh. I know. Doctor's orders to keep off my leg. Well, on-ward to the rec room!"

_It's in the giving of a gift to another  
A pair of mittens that were made by your mother_

Jen mentally cursed her sore knee. Normally getting noshe's dish wouldn't be a problem. She would stand on his back and reach with Noshe's aid, but she was afraid of straining her leg.

"Here, let me help you." A white mech brought down Noshe's dish of energon. He was basically all white with some red on him. Jen also took notice that he had swords on him.

"Oh, thank you." Noshe growled and snap when the stranger got too close. "Noshe! Behave yourself! I'm sorry, we didn't have a really good afternoon."

"Non taken." He gave a small smile. "He's a turbo fox." There was disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. This is Noshe." She patted his shoulder while he drank out of his dish. Jen dismounted and approached the new comer. Noshe snarled in his bowl when the sword carrier knelt down to get a better look.

"And here I thought they were extincted. It's nice seeing one again." He looked at the teen standing there. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Drift." His smile grew full.

"I'm Jenifer, but please call me Jen." _Boy, he has a nice smile._ She saw Drift looking at her outstretched hand with a confused look. "You're supposed to shake it."

"Why?"

"I-" That was a good question. "I don't know. It's always been like that. I guess it's a universal way of greeting."

"That's not the universal greeting." A green older looking mech entered.

"Kup." Drift offlined one optic in a form of a wink. Jen fought hard not to blush. _He even has a cute wink._

"Now this is the universal greeting." Kup stood over and held up both hands. "_Bah weep Graaagnah weep ni ni bong_."

"What did you just call me?"

Drift let off a laugh. "That's our universal greeting. _Bah weep Graaagnah weep ni ni bong_."

"Bah weep Granny weep ding dong?"

"_**Graagnah**__ weep __**ni ni**__** bong**_." Kup corrected.

"Bah weep Graaagnah weep ni ni bong."

Drift smiled. "You got it!"

"Now then," Kup removed his-was that a_ cigar?_-from his mouth. "Don't you know that if you touch them, their creators won't come back because they have a different scent?"

It took Jen a moment to realize that the old mech was being funny with Drift. She liked Kup already!

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a black hand came down on her shoulder. "Geez Cliffjumper! Scare me much!"

"Let's go."

"Why?"

Cliffjumper gave her a look. "It's getting crowded."

Jen moved her eyes around the room to get a better look. "What do you mean? No one else is here but us."

The minibot grabbed her hand. "Exactly. Now let's go."

Jen looked back at the two 'bots. Cliffjumper is normally on the paranoid side (though not as bad as Red Alert) and is often mistrustful to others, but…"Come on Cliff! You know them, right?"

Cliffjumper stopped and turned around. "Oh I know _him_ perfectly!" His glare was on Drift, who just calmly stood there. "Just…Jen please."

"It's alright Jen." She looked back at Drift who gave a reassuring smile. "I understand. We can chat some other time."

"Not under my watch." The red warrior mumbled.

"Alright then. I'm really sorry about this."

He waved his arm dismissively. "Don't be."

Jen turned around while walking out. "By the way, I really like your swords!"

"Thanks!"

They were outside the rec room when Jen whirled on Cliffjumper. "What was your problem? You were totally rude back there! What gives?"

"What gives? What gives!? He's dangerous!"

"Drift was very nice to me!" She couldn't believe her ears. Oh wait, she could believe it, but never has he been this bad.

Cliffjumper points to the door. "He's not who you think he is! You can't trust him!"

"And why not!"

He looked away from her for a moment, his body shaking a bit. "So much has happened to me…and I…" His optics went off.

Jen gave a sigh. He was doing it again. Sometimes she wonders if he's hiding something. He'll probably open up when he's ready.

"Cliffjumper…" She moved towards him when her left leg shuddered a bit, and she stumbled on the floor. Noshe yipped his alarm and the minibot helped her up. "Thanks."

Jen looked up to see Cliffjumper's facial features gentled a bit on his rugged face. "I heard about your…run in with two of the Wreckers."

Oh that was embarrassing. "You did?"

"I bet all my credits that the whole base heard."

"Lovely."

"Look…" He looked at the turbo fox who was giving him the stink eye. He then turned his attention back on Jen. "Let me tend to that knee. I don't think Hatchet and Prowl will appreciate you standing around. I'll do a better job on it anyway."

Jen gave a smirk. "Oh…I'm telling Ratchet."

"No you're not."

"And what makes you say that?"

He gave a huff. "I know because you won't be complaining when you realize that you can walk normally again."

"Whatever. You're still not getting any presents from Ratchet."

Cliffjumper allowed a smirk to peak through. "Not that I'll accept them anyway."

"Now I'm definitely telling Ratchet that!"

_It's all the ways that we show love  
That feel like Christmas_

"What is _that_ on your head?" It was the morning of the twenty fourth. Jazz came in the security womb for monitor duty when Red Alert avidly pointed out the hat he was wearing on one of his horns.

Jazz smirked. "It's a Santa hat. Ya like it?"

"Like it?" He was at a disbelief. "It looks like something Hot Rod would find." He said, completely ignoring said mech on the other monitor chair.

"Hey! If this is about the lost squirrel I found an orn ago, I said I was sorry!"

Red shuddered in memory. Hot Rod had discovered the World Wide Web and, according to Roadbuster, found really adorable photos of squirrels and wanted one himself. Long story short, the squirrel was pregnant, and after running havoc in the Ark, she decided that Huffer's back was the perfect place to give birth. Since then, Huffer has been having mental breakdowns and is always asking someone to check his back. It did _wonders_ for Brawn's attitude who was often the mech Huffer went too.

"I made one for ya too!"

"Oh joy." He frowned when the saboteur plopped it on one of his horns. "So much as take a breath, and I will throw you in the brig." He warned the now smiling Hot Rod.

"Now Red," Jazz laughed. "Tis the season. Be a good sport, or else Santa Claus won't give ya anything."

"I thought we're doing the grab bag?" Both mechs looked at the younger one. "Cause I already have stuff for others."

Red Alert suddenly decided that he didn't like the smile Jazz held. "Jazz, if I so much see a certain twin wearing a Santa suit-"

"Certain?" The saboteur cocked a brow ridge.

Hot Rod decided it was safe to join in the conversation. "Well, we know it won't be Sunstreaker, unless there are femmes around."

Jazz slapped the security director between the shoulder blades. "Prime says that everyone has to come. It's mandatory!"

"What have I done to deserve this?" His reply was met with a good nature laugh.

_A part of childhood we'll always remember  
It is the summer of the soul in December_

Jen was itching to leave. She was in Mirage's quarters going through another history lesson. The Tower mech wasn't being patient as Perceptor was with her. She couldn't help it though. Keith would be here very soon, and there'll be a Christmas Eve party.

It has always been her family tradition to hold large get-togethers on the Eve of Christmas. There you would eat, laugh, and later on sing Christmas carols to make Santa come. Everyone would receive presents and open them. The on Christmas day, it would just be a get-together with the immediate family. Nothing spectacular happens; it was just a great morning and a relaxed day afterward.

"I know you're anxious, but spare me fifteen minutes of your time." Mirage was most definitely starting to lose tolerance.

"I'm sorry, but it's Christmas Eve." Was the defending answer.

"It's not the evening yet." Just then, there was a sound of a bell. Visitors were here. Jen shot up out of her seat and was about to jolt out when she looked to Mirage. The Noblemech gave a sigh. "Dismiss."

_Yes, when you do your best for love  
It feels like Christmas_

Jen darted towards the entrance, with Noshe cantering by her side, when a blue blur beat her to it.

"Hehehehe-I-beat-you! I-got-here-first!" Good ole Blurr, wanting any excuse for a race. "Oh-what-now!?" He gave a screech when Noshe latched on his butt. Of course this was a game Noshe made up himself when Blurr was around. The turbo fox enjoyed the way the speedster zoomed around frantically, with him hanging on.

Jen was jumping up and down when Optimus arrived, along with her guardian and Jazz, and opened the door.

Keith didn't expect to be pounded on as soon as he, and his squadron, walked in.

"KEITH! I missed you!" Keith literally fell on his back with his kid sister standing over him looking embarrassed. "Oops!"

The older brother got up and gave his sister a hug while one of his men looked passed his shoulder. "Uh…is that some kind of mating ritual?"

The three commanders looked over to see Noshe gleefully dangling from a frantic Blurr's bum.

"Hey Blurr!" The speedster immediately stopped his thrashing, Noshe temporarily forgotten, and saluted Jazz, the turbo fox's optics also on the saboteur's. "Why don't you an' Noshe gather the others in the rec room. Tell 'em the party has just started."

Blurr's optics gave a twitch. "You-got-it!" He then zoomed off with Noshe tagging along behind him still.

Optimus turns back to the men. "It is a pleasure having you all here. Please follow me."

_It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear_

The rec room was more alive than ever. It was vastly decorated with Christmas décor. Keith's squad eventually got comfortable with the Cybertronians, and were talking and celebrating with each other. Most of the mechs that lacked seasonal colors on their paint job, decorated themselves. Some by wearing Santa hats, others by wearing specially made scarves. Red Alert was moping around with Inferno, Blurr (with his recently relieved bum) was talking to Drift, Noshe was, who was wearing a bright red bow, going around demanding to be petted. Kup was especially spoiling the fox, giving him goodies and a sip of high grade.

Jen was wearing a bright green sweatshirt, and had a couple of fake holly leaves clipped underneath her barrette. She was with Blueastreak who was near Topspin and Twin Twist. Her and Twin Twist were uneasy with each other, but there have been no other accidents. She had introduced her brother to everyone, and then sat at the same table as he.

"So that's a robotic fox? Looks more like a horse to me!" Keith's best friend, Jody, said with a laugh. Jen had known him for as long as she could remember.

"She rides him like a pony." Brawn pointed out.

Noshe, who heard the group talking about him, came over and rested his head on Jen's lap. "He acts more like a dog than a fox." She rubbed his forehead. "He's pretty friendly though."

"He's not friendly towards me."

Cliffjumper glared at Twin Twist who as at another table. "I don't like you either. Noshe hates me too, so don't feel so bad."

Drift started to head over to them. "Is there room for one more?"

"Sure." Said Jody.

"No."

"Of course there is." Jen shot a look at the red minibot. "It's Christmas. There's _always_ room for everyone."

Just then Red Alert started freaking out and was running around the room in pure panic. "He's coming! I knew it was going to be him, but nobody listens to me!" Everyone turned their head towards the door as they heard a jingle of bells. Sideswipe came in wearing a Santa hat, a beard, and had a big sack over his shoulders.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everybody! It's Santa Claus!" He sat down on a chair and started rummaging through his bag. "Now who's going to be the first to sit on my lap?"

_It is the season of the spirit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year_

Some of the 'bots and soldiers were watching Noshe in amusement as he was ferociously shaking a custom made Cliffjumper squeaky toy, courtesy of Wheeljack.

"Why does it have to be one of me?" Cliffjumper pouted.

Sunstreaker gave a smirk. "Noshe has a Jen one too."

"Yeah, but he's not treating her like a chew toy!" This was true. The turbo fox was treating the Jen one like a cub, lightly squeezing it while terrorizing the minibot toy.

"The fox likes it. I wish I had one." Springer put in.

The red warrior crossed his arms. "Very funny."

"Prowl!" Everyone looked back at Sideswipe. He was holding a present. "This one is for you!"

"Just throw it over." The SIC said.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! You have to sit on Santa's lap first!" Everyone else has done so, including Prime. Everyone got a kick out of it. The tactician would of just stayed where he was, but Jazz gave him a playful shove towards the red twin. Prowl was force to obliged. "Ho-ho-ho! Have you been a good 'bot this year?"

"I'll have my present now."

"I heard you punished Sideswipe for gluing your hands on your desk. That was naughty." It took a few more embarrassing sentences and pictures being taken of the proud strategist on the twin's lap, before he was able to go.

"You got that on camera, right?" Jen whispered to Jody, who was taking pictures.

"Yup!"

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire_

"I like how my kid sister is sleeping in a closet." Keith was looking around the room. The party pretty much ended (with the exception of a few drunkards still sitting around). "I thought I told you not to get in trouble?" He joked.

"Oh this is just their preventive measure." She saw him looking at the 'Land Before Time' poster skeptically. "Don't ask. I wish I never did."

"Well, I'm glad you're in good care. Though the Jazz guy seems to be spoiling you."

"He's my pimp daddy!"

Keith let out a laugh before he went serious. "We're going to be leaving later on in the morning tomorrow."

Jen's face saddens. "But you guys just got here. Who knows when we'll see each other again."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Then enjoy the time we do have together. We still have the letters." He smiled a bit. "We'll all have a nice Christmas morning. What?" He was puzzled at her sudden burst of laughter.

"These guys will have any excuse for a party! By the time we walk in the rec room tomorrow morning, there's bound to be a mech or two passed out still from tonight!"

_It's true, wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas_

Christmas was actually a very nice morning. As predicted, there was a couple mechs (Brawn and Roadbuster) passed out. Everyone gave out the remaining presents that they saved for this special day. The majority of Jen's presents were drawings since she was unable to go out and shop. The outside world wasn't safe enough yet.

For her brother, she drew the Beatles and carefully welded a music note together with spare nuts and bolts Wheeljack had lying around. For Prowl she carefully drew a picture of himself with a regal look. For Optimus, she drew him a picture of himself with all of his soldiers together in a group shot, with Optimus standing behind everyone else. She had a hunch everyone else would want one as well, so Jen made photocopies. Only Optimus had the original.

"You've improved on your coloring skills." Sunstreaker complemented.

"It's alright, I guess." The yellow twin pushed Cliffjumper away.

"The lame brain wouldn't know decent art even if it kicked him in the processor. Don't listen to him."

Jen was a bit befundled. "Uh…thank you?" She then headed over to her brother. He was gathering his troops and was getting ready to leave. She wanted to be with him for as long as possible.

_It's true, wherever you find love…  
It feels like Christmas_

Prowl looked around as the small Christmas party was ending. Jenifer was saying goodbye to her brother. She was, he noticed, sadden by their leave, which was understandable. Keith was unable to visit, so it was fortunate that he was able to yesterday.

Blurr was playing fetch with Noshe. He was throwing the minibot chew toy. The tactician knew that Wheeljack meant for it to be funny, and which it was. It was when Blurr threw the Jen one that Noshe bit the speedster's bum and refused to let go. Naturally, Blurr was flailing around in pain, though no one bothered to help.

"Are you _sure_ that's not some kind of mating ritual?" It was the soldier, Kurt, Prowl heard him ask. His question was answered with a bunch of laughs.

"Noshe!" Prowl called. "Come." He patted his leg to signal the turbo fox over. Noshe released his victim and padded over to the tactician's side. Prowl awarded him with a rub on his head. "Behave yourself. If you want to play rough, go visit the Dinobots."

The fox gave a grunt and went over to Kup, to see if he had any more treats.

_It feels like Christmas_

_It feels like Christmas_

The rec room was more or less quiet. Keith has long since left. The lights in the room were dimmed. Some mechs were sitting at the tables, quietly talking amongst themselves. Bluestreak, Jen, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Cliffjumper were in the TV area, though they were just relaxing, admiring the tree. Cliffjumper was polishing his newest gun he received from Ironhide. Jen, Bluestreak, and Hot Rod were sitting on the couch playing crazy eights, the illumination from the tree being their light. Sunstreaker was leaning against the wall looking cool while Sideswipe was sitting in a corner glaring at the human.

"Sides, get over it."

"No, I'm not going to get over it, traitor!" Sideswipe was upset that Jen painted Ratchet's favorite wrench as a present. On side was red, and the other side yellow. The medic got a kick out of it.

"Your brother's not complaining." She pointed out.

"My brother is to bull headed to know the severity of it." He countered. "Hey Cliff, you hate traitors, go pistol whip her with your new toy."

The minibot just glared at him. "Don't even joke about traitors. It's not funny."

"It's funny when you do it." Sunstreaker smirked at the minibot's scowl.

"Isn't the tree pretty?" Jen wanted to avoid any conflict. The others were either easily distracted as she could sometimes be, or they too didn't want to start something. They went along with the topic change.

"What exactly are angels anyway?" Hot Rod asked. "What purpose do they serve?"

"Well," She started. "I was brought up being told that they are messengers from God."

Hot Rod rubbed his head. "Who's God?"

"God is their human Primus." Bluestreak put it merrily. "He lives in the human matrix."

Jen gave a laugh. "It's heaven. Anyway, angels are there to help people, give aid."

"Well they're doing a lousy job." The teen was stunned at Sunstreaker's comment.

"What do you mean? What you just said was disrespectful!"

The golden warrior frowned. "Help people? Give aid? What about your people? Your family? And the other unfortunates out there?" His frown increased. "I'm not crazy about the human race, but I know unfairness when I see it. Where is your God and your angels?" He looked at the others. "As a matter of fact, Primus seemed to have forgotten us as well."

"For once I do agree with 'Streaker." Cliffjumper looked sadden. "Not that I'm going to disrespect your beliefs, but you and the others could be much better off."

"How much better off could I get?" She asked. "I'm with the greatest friends a girl could ever ask for." Jen gave a small smile. "Heaven works in mysterious ways. It was as though my guardian angel lead me here. Of course you guys aren't perfect, but I have to say I'm very fortunate to be here."

"Wow." Sideswipe brooded. "That was cheesy."

"Did you say guardian angel?" The gunner asked.

"Uh, yes. Everyone has one."

He fumbled his fingers. "Do you think, maybe, we could have one too?"

Jen really didn't know what to say. She doesn't see why not. But they were from a different planet, with their own beliefs. The again, they live here on Earth just as she does. She wasn't a strict religious person (never has been), but Jen has her beliefs. If the Autobots could…adopt her into their life, then why couldn't God? "I don't see why not. I mean…there's nothing wrong with it."

Apparently she must of said the right thing, for Jen loved the sudden hopefulness in Blue's face. "Is it possible for us to all share one?"

"I think so." The grey mech's smile widen even more.

"This is great! Now I can prove Brawn wrong and that there is still hope after all!" Bluestreak got up and started prancing to the door, hugging Prowl when he came in to get his energon. "Hey Prowl! We got ourselves an angel!" He then gleefully left the rec room, leaving a confused second in command.

"I guess I must of said something right." Jen turned her attention back on Sideswipe. "Still upset with me?"

"Nah. It's Christmas, so I'll let this slide just once."

"And how exactly are we suppose to protect this angel?" Cliffjumper asked.

The teen let out a laugh. "She, or he, protects you. Angels are invisible unless they want to show themselves. You can't really protect something that you can't see."

The minibot then added, "What if you can see the angel?"

"You've seen one?"

"Maybe, but I ain't saying anything else."

Hot Rod huffed. "I'm getting tired of this conversation."

"I don't see why." Sunstreaker stated. "You're the one who started it."

"Miss your brother already?" Sideswipe asked Jen.

"Of course I do. He said we'll see each other again." There was a pause for a moment. "Keith said I've changed since the last time."

Hot Rod poked her. "Did you look different when you got here?"

Cliffjumper flung his polishing rag at the mech. "No you idiot!"

"Well excuse me!"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Jen continued. "He said I'm not as reserved as I use to be. That I'm more bold. What do you guys think?"

"Well," The red twin started. "Red Alert no longer concerns you. If that counts."

"You're still Jen to me." Cliffjumper added. "And that doesn't bother me at all."

"I must say that this has to be one of the best Christmas's I ever had. I hoped you guys liked it."

"I thought it was stellar!" Hot Rod smiled.

"Does Cybertron have any holidays?"

"Not really," The yellow twin said. "We don't repeat days, months, or years. Everything is always moving forward."

"But we do have certain traditions that do pop up. In some cases it depends how the stars are." Sideswipe cheekily put in.

Jen was really curious now. "Like what?"

"You'll know." Cliffjumper was giving his gun a final look over. "You'll most certainly know."

"And here I thought your traditions were to throw parties at every chance you get!"

"You have to admit they are fun." Sideswipe putted.

"Yeah, as long as everyone's not drunk!"

The twin tsked. "You just have to grow into it."

Jen grabbed her cards and started shuffling. "Who's up for a game of BS?"

Everyone gathered around. All cards were dealt out and the game began. This was one game a lot of mechs loved to play, just for the main reason to tell someone off without getting in trouble.

Prowl left the rec room, looking back once at the group of friends. He had a 95.764% hunch that he would walk into the rec room tomorrow morning, they would all be asleep next to the tree. He left with one thought on his processor.

'_Primus bless us, everyone.'_

_It feels like Christmas_


End file.
